


One On One Class Time

by WickedFollower



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Other, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedFollower/pseuds/WickedFollower
Summary: You always wanted his hands to only be on you.





	One On One Class Time

**Author's Note:**

> God, had this one for awhile. I hope it turned out okay.

You rolled out your mat, getting ready for today. You unzipped your hoodie, placing it by your gym bag. You had scored a free one on one yoga lesson with your teacher from the contest last week. You were so excited when you found out, you almost broke the windows in your apartment from how loud you screamed. To be honest you had a crush on your teacher, he was so kind and sweet. Always helping everyone in the class in their poses when it's needed, always giving out words of encouragement. You couldn’t wait, this was going to be amazing. An hour long session with just you two. He could help just you with your poses, speak only encouragement to you. Your face heated up just thinking about it, oh yeah you got it bad. You slowly started to stretch, wanting to be ready when he gets here. Oh you can't wait, excitement building inside of you.

The door was thrown open, “AH HUMAN I SEE YOU’VE ALREADY STARTED STRETCHES! GOOD!” You smiled, Papyrus walked over to the far wall where you had placed your bag. He places his stuff down and rolled out his mat. But he placed his mat closer than normal, you stood straight up looking at him. Today he wore tight black mid thigh shorts, with a brightly colored tank top. When you made eye contact with him you felt heat run through you. You couldn’t put your finger on it but his eye sockets held an energy. One that made your heart race, but in a good way. The room was silent, “Human, Today We Are Going To Be Doing Some New Poses.” His voice was deeper, not the normal lively tone. You shiver, “We are? Are you sure I’m ready for more?” He smirked, oh this skeleton was going to be the death of you. He stepped a bit closer, “OH OF COURSE HUMAN,” his normal tone is back, but it feels different. You give him a smile, “IF ANY ONE OF MY STUDENTS IS READY FOR MORE, It Is You.” You just nodded, taking a gulp of saliva that had pooled in your mouth. 

After a few more stretches, and more of Papyrus words of encouragement it was time for the real thing. Papyrus took you through some basic poses, he kept a close eye on you. Complimenting you and giving you pointers when needed. So far your were enjoying the class, but you wanted those new poses. You aren’t going to lie, you've heard the stories from other classes. A out instructors giving student “  
”. And you wanted that with your instructor. God, you wanted that with this hunk of a yoga instructor. Today, after class you were going to ask him out for coffee. Something simple, something friends can go do. “Okay Human, I’m Going To Help You Move Into This Next Pose. It Might Burn A Bit, But I Believe In You.” he instructed you into the new pose, “Hands And Knees Firmly On The Ground, Good. Now Place Your Chest On The Ground. Stretch Your Arms Out In Front Of You, Keep Them Straight And Relaxed.” He walked around you, “Hmm,” He kneels behind you, “Keep Your Legs An Equal Distance From Each Other.” He touches the inside of your thighs, it made you jump a bit. He normally didn’t touch quite this much, but hey you weren't complaining.

It started out slowly, a touch here, a lingering hand there. The room was getting warmer, you were sweating a bit. He had lead you through different poses, but this last one is weird. “Now Lie On Your Back And Lift Up Your Legs But Keep Them Bent At The Knee. Now With Your Hands Grab Your Heels.” You do as he shows, but you felt your thigh tighten up. You hissed a bit, the burn feels nice. He gets up, “I Warned You About The Burn.” He sat in front of you, you felt him scoot closer. A light blush found its way to your cheeks, he softly rubbed your thighs. Long skeletal fingers rubbing the tense muscle. It felt so nice, the blush darkens on your face. If Papyrus has noticed he didn’t say anything. “You Know Human, You Are A Very Good Student. I Would Say One Of My Best So Far!” Papyrus watched your face, the sweat glistening on your exposed skin. Oh how he had waited for this. He’d been watching you for a while, that's why he rigged the contest. The only that was stopping him was need for you to be comfortable.

He moved closer, still rubbing your thighs. He could feel the muscle squirm under your skin, the tremor in your body. He could see you blushing, breath coming out in pants. He had you right were he wanted, finally he was close enough that his pelvis barely touched your hips. He moved forward, “Keep Your Shoulders Relaxed,” He reached for your shoulders, body moving up with him. He felt electricity rush through him when his pelvis rubbed against yours, he knew you felt it too when you gasped. Step one complete, “Don’t Hold Your Shoulders So Tightly! Relax!” He pushed down gently on your shoulders, his pelvis hitting you again but a bit harder. He made a point to look you straight in the eyes, “You’re Doing So Well, Only A Bit More.” He gave one last thrust before backing up, you slowly let your pose down. Your face on fire, you were sure it was an accident.

You take a large gulp of water from your bottle, wiping your face with a towel. Papyrus watched you from the corner of his eye, time for step two. He clapped his hands making your jump a bit, “OKAY HUMAN, TIME FOR THE NEXT POSE! THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE!” He made sure you watched as he demonstrated the pose, after getting back up he smiled. That look in his eye was back, it made your face heat up more. “I’m Going To Help You Get Into It, It Can Be A Bit Difficult.” You followed his directions and tips, laying on your back and lifting your legs up till you were able to prop your arms behind you to hold your hips. Papyrus knelt behind you, “That's It, Keep Your back Straight.” He held onto your thighs, he did love them. So tights and strong, “Now I Want You To Point Your Legs To The Wall Behind You.” He watched as your legs struggled to relax and straighten out. He sighed when you finally got it, he rubbed as much of your legs as he could, “Good, Now Just Breath. You Are Doing So Well, Now I Want You To Slowly Lower Your Hands Like With The First Pose We Did.” You nodded, your chest felt a bit tight. You did as told, Papyrus still held your legs. “Good Human, Look At You. You Listen So Well, Never Second Guessing The Pose. You Look So Good Right Now, You Are So Good At This.” 

Papyrus gripped your legs a bit harder, god you looked good. Body so willing, so trusting of him. He ran his hands down to your hips, he did this a few times before going for the next step. He quickly ran his hands over your ass, but he didn’t stop there. No this needed time, he did it a few more times before he stopped to grip your ass. Fondling the flesh, “Oh Human, You Feel So Good. Did You Know That?” He looked into your eyes, a light orange blush. “Not Only Do You Feel Good, But By The Stars, You Look Good.” He used his hold on your ass to pull you into his hips, he gave a soft sigh. He kept pulling and pushing you, his eyes never leaving yours. Soft gaspes are the only thing able to pass your lips. This was happening, god this was happening and you needed   
. Papyrus got lost for a second, you felt so good. Not once looking away, or pulling away. “Human, I Want You To Spread Your Legs. C-can You Do That?” All he received was a nod as your legs spread. He acted quickly, lowering his body over yours, “Such A Good Human,So Wonderful, So Beautiful”. Thank the stars he was so tall, he placed his hands on the ground around your ribs. This angle gave him so much more access. 

With this new angle his bulge was pressed firmly against you, he thrusted harder. At this point you were full on moaning, all you could see was papyrus. Pushing himself against you orange lighting up his face. Finally you found your voice, “P-Papyrus!” His eyes widened, his movements sowing a bit, “Please, Papyrus! I-I need more!” A dark look fell over his face, “Human Lay On Your Back, Quickly.” He backed up, eyes never leaving you. Once you were laying down he moved your legs, making a diamond shape. He placed himself within the diamond of your legs, hips pressed tightly into you. Hands caging your head in. His face was so close to yours, “You Want More Human? I’ll Give It To You, But You Have To Ask Nicely.” With him pressed so tightly to you it was hard to think, “P-please, I need it Papyrus. I want it.” Papyrus’s mouth opened a bit in a gasp, “Then You’ll Have It Human.” And with that he started thrusting into the crotch of your yoga pants. A shout left you, it was so much. “O-oh Human!” He leaned down and kissed you, his orange tongue worming his way in. It was a sloppy kiss, spit slowly making its way down your cheek.

“Your M-mine Human, Do You Hear M-me? I Knew From The M-moment I Saw You.” He gasped out, this was amazing. He’d never felt so much sensation from doing this at home, it was better than anything. He watched as you gasped for air and moaned for him. It was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. He got down on his elbows, moving his hips faster. He was close, and so were you. He leaned in closer to your face, “Human, When You Cum. I Want The Only Thing To Be Me On Your Mind And Tongue.” He kissed you again, he felt your body tensing. He can’t wait, he needed this more than he thought he did. Your body locked up, he felt a wet heat hit his dick. He bucked one last time before he came, it felt like his bones were suddenly made of clouds. He felt so light, both of you were panting. Eyes unfocused as you basked in the afterglow. He looked at you, drool was dripping from the side of your mouth. Eyes glazed over, lips red from his kiss. He felt his dick twitch, he was nowhere near done with you. “Human, I Enjoyed This Very Much. So, I Am Going To Give You A Choice.” He used his magic to pull something from his bag, it looked like a piece of paper. He slipped it into the tops of your pants.

“Tonight You Can Come To My House, Or We Leave Here And Never Talk About This.” He looked at you, eyes full of hope and adoration. “What Will It Be?” You smirked, you always wondered where he lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Poses described  
> Uttana Shishosana  
> Ananda Balasana  
> Halasana  
> Supta Baddha Konasana


End file.
